Realisations of the mind
by ShishonrasCreator
Summary: Keitaro and the Hinata Harem find themselves in a time that is utterly frightning. The Dark Hour... KeitaroHarem Love Hina X Persona Series crossover
1. Chapter 1

Realisations of the Mind

By

ShishonrasCreator

* * *

Love Hina and its respective characters belong to Ken Akamatsu 

Persona Series belongs to Atlus Inc.

I do not own either of these respectively their creators do though :cries: but i do own my OC XDD

"Spoken Speech"

"**Loud Speech or Shouting**"

"_Thinking or thoughts_"

Persona names

* * *

/Somewhere In Tokyo/11:55 P.M./Bar Entarance/

"Hmmm,it sure is getting late. I better get back to the inn."Keitaro said to himself as he started walking in the inns' direction. "It's almost Midnight almost one minute to go. God, I'm tired." He said while he shut his eyes.As he opened his eyes he knew something was up. "What the hell?" he said as he looked around. Everywhere he looked there were coffins standing upright where people used to be."**HOLY SHIT!!"**He exlaimed as he started to sprint towards Hinata Inn.And the presance of a red liquid every where in puddles under his running feet.

Meanwhile a young man around the age of 18 was watching the whole thing with curiosity."Interesting, He has the potential."he said as he mysteriously dissappeared into the darkness.

/Hinata Inn/Dark Hour/

"Where is that baka!?!"Naru said as she was stomping back in forth in a fit of rage. "It's already past midnight and that moron hasn't come back yet!!! He better not be doing something perverted for his sake!!!!"She growled out as motoko was sitting on the couch by the entrance."Calm down Naru. He'll be back."Motoko said to her best friend trying to calm her down."**Why should I? He could be doing something perverted this very instance!?!**"Naru exclaimed all the while thinking of what keitaro was supposedly doing perversly to a young girl. Right then Keitaro burst through the door slaming it closed. As they watched him they quickly deduced he was utterly terrified of something. Of course he was somewhat of a coward anyway so why should they care if he was terrified of something else other than a beating from either of them. But they would soon find out how wrong they were... Leave Reviews so i can update the next chapter to make it longer!!!!

* * *

XDDD So sorry for the short chapter but I'll update soon ok! 

XP So anyways Ja Ne!!!

ShishonrasCreator


	2. Chapter 2

Realisations of the Mind

By

ShishonrasCreator

* * *

Love Hina and its respective characters belong to Ken Akamatsu 

Persona Series belongs to Atlus Inc.

I do not own either of these respectively their creators do though :cries: but i do own my OC XDD

"Spoken Speech"

"**Loud Speech or Shouting**"

"_Thinking or thoughts_"

Persona names

* * *

Chapter 2

Persona?

/Hinata Inn/Dark Hour/

"Hey Baka! Where have you been?"Naru asked as Keitaro was panting frantically in his terrified state.

"You w-won't believe what I sa...W-Why are the lights out?"he asked them pointing up to the lights that were supposed to be on.

"What do you mean baka! They are o-n."Naru said as she looked up at the lights that were off for some reason.

"Wha! But they were on about a minute ago!"she said nervously."No worries. We just have to turn the lights back on just by flipping the swi-tch...W-Why won't it turn on?"Motoko said as she frantically flipping the switch up and down.

"Don't worry...we can still try the fuse box and see if any of the fuses shorted out."Naru said trying to calm herself and the other two down.

Unfortunately as fate would have it the fuse box was on the top floor of Hinata Inn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Hinata Inn/Top Floor/Fuse Box/Dark Hour/

A few minutes later...

"Ok...you guys got the flash light?"Keitaro said nevously as he looked behind himself at the girls.

"Yeah,Urashima we've got it.Just hurry up and get the lights back on!"Motoko said threatningly as

possible."Ok! Ok! Alright! I'm getting on it geez give me a break for once!"Keitaro said as he

opened the fuse box."What was that Urashima!?"Motoko said as she glared at him

menacingly."Nothing,nothing."he said to her as he hasitly started working to see if any of the fuses

had shorted out."That's strange... none of the fuses are shorted out,or even broken for that

matter."Keitaro said as he was scratching his head in utter confusion."What do you mean

Keitaro? How can they not be broken?"Naru asked as started to get more nervous by the minute.

"I dont know Narusegawa ,but I have a hunch that it has something to do with what I saw

tonight."He nervously said as he started to go outside on the rooftop. Naru and Motoko followed

Keitaro to ask what he was talking about. Little did they know that what they were about to see

would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Hinata Inn/Rooftop/DarkHour/

An eerie green glow illuminated the sky as the yellow full moon shined brightly overhead.

"What in the gods domain has happened?"Motoko said as she looked frightningly at what she saw below.

On every street the cars were stopped,the lights and signs completely devoid of electrical light, but thats not what terrified her.

Every person that was supposed to be on the sidewalk.

For every adult,teenager,and child.

There were coffins in the place of said people.

Not only that,but Motoko could sense some entity behind this.

An evil spirit far more powerful than anything she ever sensed before.

It was a terrifing sight to behold.

Naru was speechless as she saw the whole picture of what had happened.

**BAM!!!! **

The Inn shook with an unbelieveable force.

"What the hell was that?"Naru asked as she struggled to keep her balance.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!!!! **

The Inn shook again. Then right after they regained their balance a hand grasped the balcony rail.

It wasn't human either.

It was black and Motoko could sense evil reeking off the thing.

Just then the rest of the Hinata harem burst through the rooftop door trying to get away from something.

"Naru! What the Hell is goin on here?"Kitsune asked as she locked the rooftop door behind them.

"They were sleeping peacefully and I was drinking my sake w-when these..these black monsters started coming inside the front door. We were lucky to escape up here!" She said the said monsters were crawling over the railing right that moment.

"Oh for the love of Kami! You've gotta be kidding me!" She said as she looked at the rest of the Hinata crew.

"So how are we gonna get outta this one guys?" Kitsune asked in a terrified tone.

"**We fight!!**"Motoko yelled as she took out her sword Shishui.

Just then a shadowy figure stopped her before she could attack.

"Stop!" the person cried as he took out what looked like a gun from his holster.

"You can't harm them with ordinary weapons or ki!"he exclaimed as he started cocking the hammer of the supposed gun.

"But if what your saying is true! Why do you have that gun?" Motoko asked the young man.

"Oh this? It's not for them...",He said as he lifted it up against his head,"It's for me."

The shadows were creeping closer and closer until...

"Per-so-na"

He said as he pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

End of chapter 2 XP

* * *

Cliffhanger Lol Sory about that XP just review and you will get the next chapter... HehE! 

Ja Ne!!!

ShishonrasCreator


End file.
